


Weak Link

by TheFalconWarrior



Series: Life is a Rollercoaster (A Big, Twisty One) [15]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batkids have the best poker faces, Cass is a Master, Family, Gen, Just a little scene, and cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFalconWarrior/pseuds/TheFalconWarrior
Summary: The Wayne boys are just trying to relax, but Cass has an important question. And Cass knows where to look for answers.





	Weak Link

Cass stormed into the room. 

All four of her brothers were seated in front of the television. _Merlin_, she noted. The episode with the cat-girl. Tim, Jason, and Dick were sprawled on the vast leather sofa, Damian curled up with his sketchbook in an armchair pretending not to be interested. They all looked up as she stormed in. 

She breathed in, deeply, then out. Best stay calm. 

_ Oh no, this is serious_, she saw Dick realize, and he paused the TV. 

“Okay,” she said. She grit her teeth together, took another deep breath. “Where are they?” 

Jason raised an eyebrow,_ she’s off her rocker_, Tim blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, _oh no did something really bad happen_, Dick looked up at her, lips pursed and eyes soft, _she’s very upset, that’s not good. _

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific, Cassie,” Dick said gently, even as Cass swung her gaze towards the last of the group. 

Damian peered at her over the top of his sketchbook._ Whatever it is, I had no part_, but the _uhohuhohuhoh_ underneath was not hidden enough. 

Ignoring the others, she glided over to the armchair, pushed down on the sketchbook and leaned forward. 

“Where, Damian?” 

Damian blinked and guilt took over his face. “They’re finished,” he mumbled. 

Cass straightened and glanced around, incredulous. “You_ ate _them all?” 

The three eldest held her gaze, blank and steady. But Damian looked even guiltier. 

She pursed her lips, genuinely disappointed, and left the room without a word. (She never was one for extra words, to be honest.) 

“Sorry, Cass,” Tim said quietly as she passed. Dick repeated the sentiment softly. She kept going. 

She heard Jason’s voice as she stepped into the kitchen. “Figures the brat’d be the weak link.” 

_ That_ made her lips quirk up in a smile. _Silly boys_, she thought, _eat too much. _She grabbed a plate off the dish rack and served herself two brownies from the dish on the counter (not as good as chocolate chip cookies. But they’d have to do). 

She stood there for a moment, considering leaving it at that. 

_ Ah, whatever. _She loaded the plate up with as many brownies as she could fit. 

They’d restarted the show by the time she walked back in, and they all looked up at her again. 

Cass stepped over and plopped down on the arm of the sofa next to Dick, dangling a leg over the edge and resting an elbow on her oldest brother’s shoulder. Claiming two brownies for herself, she held it out to him wordlessly. 

Dick grinned and took the plate. Cass leaned back and turned her attention to the TV. 

Well, the brownies were no match for cookies, but they were still good enough. They would do. 

Next time she was_ hiding _at least half of the cookies. 


End file.
